Le premier sourire
by Isabellelec
Summary: Ne suis-je pour lui qu'une brebis égarée qu'il faut conduire ?" Quels sont les liens qui se tissent entre Teito et Frau ?


**07-Ghost – Le premier sourire**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que le hawkzile emporta Frau et Teito loin de l'Eglise de Barsburg en suivant le chemin de pétales de Labrador.

Et depuis, Teito se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son avenir, sur sa quête, sur sa vengeance sur Ayanami, mais surtout sur Frau.

Depuis longtemps déjà, les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour l'évêque sont contradictoires, ambigus et déroutants. Que signifient-t-ils vraiment ? Qu'est Frau pour lui ? Un évêque qui prend soin d'une brebis égaré sur le chemin de la vie ? Une âme de plus à sauver des kors ? Le détenteur d'un pouvoir immense et d'un secret caché au plus profond du jeune évêque ? Ou Frau voit-il plus en lui ? Teito, à cette pensée, s'empourpra et mérita un coup d'oeil de Frau.

"Un problème, sale gamin ?" demanda Frau en se penchant vers Teito

- hun, hun !" marmonna Teito en esquivant le regard troublant de l'évêque, qui remarqua tout de même les rougeurs sur ses joues. Frau marqua lui aussi un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit la route dans le bazar encombré.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Frau remarquait les joues rouges de son compagnon. La première fois qu'il les avait vu, ce fameux jour où Razetta l'avait mené jusqu'à lui à la Tour de Lumière où il était enfermé sous de mauvaises suppositions. Ce jour où Teito avait enfin souri.... enfin, grimacé plutôt serait la meilleure explication de ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point attiré par ce gamin ? Etait-ce seulement la couleur de son âme qui s'accordait si parfaitement avec la sienne, cet apaisement qu'il ressentait dès qu'il pensait à lui, ce soulagement intense de le savoir en forme, heureux, mais ce pincement au coeur de penser que Teito confiait une grande partie de son âme à son plus précieux ami, Mikage.... et non à lui !

Frau dévisagea le familier rose qui ne quittait plus l'épaule de Teito, qui dormait la nuit lové près de son cou, profitait de la chaleur et de la douceur de ses mains sur son pelage... Frau secoua la tête pour chasser de si idiotes pensées.

"Un problème, sale pervers ?" demanda Teito en dévisageant Frau, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Frau imagina sa satisfaction de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son apprenti.... Frau secoua une deuxième fois la tête. "Il faut te ressaisir !" marmonna-t-il.

"Un problème, Frau ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Teito, le visage inquiet.

Frau dévisagea un instant le visage de son apprenti. Il n'aimait pas le voir inquiet, surtout pour de si futile raison. Il saisit une cigarette d'une poche dissimulée dans son habit, la porta à ses lèvres, saisit la croix qui pendait à son cou et... reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui l'envoya voler dans les airs. Il retomba sur le dos, la clope toujours entre ses lèvres, les yeux incrédules.

Il se redressa d'un bond et, campé sur ses deux pieds, fusilla Teito du regard.

"Non, mais qu'est ce qui te prend sale gamin ? Va falloir que tu penses à calmer tes nerfs si tu veux qu'on finisse ce voyage ensemble !"

- N'esquive pas ma question, en faisant retomber le problème sur moi !

- Le problème ? Mais de quel foutu problème tu me parles, gamin ? Le seul problème que je vois ici c'est toi !"

Teito garda le silence. Il savait que Frau chercherait par tous les moyens de détourner la conversation de lui. Teito ne connaissait rien de la vie de Frau, les seuls souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés venaient d'un autre.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi ?" dit enfin Teito, rompant le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre eux. "Tu connais beaucoup de chose de mon passé, si ce n'est tout !"

- Faux, gamin !" coupa net Frau.

Il tendit un doigt qu'il posa sur la poitrine de Teito et prit sa voix grave d'évêque sérieux :

"Je ne connais pas ce qui est encore secret au plus profond de toi, et que toi même tu ne connais pas !"

Teito garda une nouvelle fois le silence.

"Je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses ! Ce que tu penses de moi, ce que tu penses de ton état... reprit Teito.

- Mon état ? Quoi qu'il a mon état, gamin ? s'étonna Frau en s'asseyant près d'une fontaine.

Teito examina autour de lui, vérifia que personnes des villageois ne les écoutaient, et se pencha vers Frau, frôlant son bras.

"De 07-Ghost ! murmura-t-il.

- Ah ! Ça ! fit Frau en avalant une bouffée de fumée. Mais que veux-tu savoir ? Ce que je pense de toi ? Ou ce que je pense de ma divinité ? Je ne répondrais qu'à une seule question !"

Teito garda de nouveau le silence. Une fois de plus, une contradiction coupait sa route et il ne savait pas comment réagir et prendre la meilleure solution.

Qu'était-il plus important de connaître ?

Il savait que Frau, ou Zehel, serait toujours auprès de lui pour lui venir en aide, pour le soutenir et le seconder dans les moments difficiles. Frau acceptait son état et assurait son rôle ... Mais que pensait-il de lui, l'ancien esclave, l'ancien soldat, le nouvel évêque...

Mais pourquoi se retourner la tête avec des questions aussi futiles et infantiles. _"Frau est à mes côtés, aujourd'hui... est-ce que ça ne devrait pas me suffire ?"_

Puis Teito se rappela le collier enserré autour de son cou... Et une solution qui ne lui plaisait guère jaillit dans son esprit... Et si ce n'était qu'un évêque qui prend soin d'une brebis égarée ?

"Frau, murmura Teito. Es-tu avec moi à cause de la promesse du collier ? Me guides-tu comme le ferait un bergers avec ses brebis ?"

Frau remarqua une teinte d'amertume dans la voix de Teito. Et il comprit aussitôt le dilemme de l'enfant. N'y avait-il rien de plus qu'un maudit collier qui lié leurs deux âmes ? Teito ressentait-il lui aussi un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié que deux hommes peuvent s'offrir mutuellement ? Se posait-il les mêmes questions que lui ?

L'évêque savait que pour la bonne suite de leur aventure, il ne devait pas s'accrocher trop fort l'un à l'autre.

"J'ai suis là parce que je l'ai choisi, de ma propre volonté !"

Frau ne vit jamais le premier sourire de Teito, caché derrière le corps massif de l'évêque quand le hawkzile s'éleva dans le ciel et reprit sa course silencieuse


End file.
